


won't you pick me up in london dear

by crownuponherhead



Series: twelve days of jonsa [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Road Trips, Texting, like blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: Of course, Arya would decide to elope three weeks before Christmas. The most inconvenient time with ridiculously expensive flights, sounds like her sister. At least she wasn't driving alone, at least she had Jon.Day 1 of 12 Days of Jonsa





	won't you pick me up in london dear

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY wow ya girl did it. do i get brownie points because i wrote this road trip fic on a road trip ?! little fun facts
> 
> -i basically was using aberdour castle and aberdour as "winterfell" or like where the starks are from.  
> -i have yet to ever drive in the uk, or go to the uk but that's only for a few more weeks, so sorry for the lingo if it's bad.  
> -if ur confused, sansa and margarey have their own label called the red rose and jon is basically head of targaryen corporations but like he mainly sticks to the legal work.  
> -i imagine she's like 24 and he's like 27 so ages flow from that.  
> -the texting was the easiest part of this fic.  
> -also really PISSED that this got marked as spam and i had to re post it  
> -this fic should be called fàilte gu alba, i guess which means welcome to scotland i guess but the world is against me

Jon: what did you want from costa again?

Sansa: ice mocha cortado.

Jon: so a cavity?

Sansa: shut it or i’ll just happen to burn the bacon i was making you.

Jon: one ice mocha cortado coming up with zero complaints.

Sansa: the faster you are the earlier we get there!!

 

It’s an hour later that the two of them are pulling out of London on to M40. Between them is the coffee’s, even if Jon wants to declare she can’t possibly call that much sugar coffee, playing is the impeccable road trip playlist that Sansa somehow managed to throw together in the literal 24 hour panic both of them have had arranging how they could get home since Arya just decided to announce she was getting married on Sunday. Of course, Arya would decide to elope three weeks before Christmas. The plan is to drive as long as they can. Sansa is pretty confident they can make it in time for dinner. Jon isn’t. Then again, Jon has been working on one of the biggest cases of his life this week for Targaryen Corporations and she’s been taking it easy soaking in the reviews from her in Margaery's latest fashion show for their label the Red Rose. She’d be the first to admit she’d had an easier week, after the show her friend/sister-in-law flying back to Glasgow where . Not that she really knew how his was just the chaotic sounds of his office she heard when calling in a panic yesterday. Despite being so close, they don’t see each other. Really she probably hasn’t seen him since the one time in August she ran into him at the same pub. She’d been with her friends: Jeyne, Mya, and Myranda and he had been with his. They’d smiled at each other and given awkward hugs that meant, ‘are we even supposed to like each other?’, before they went on their merry way knowing they lived less then 20 minutes away from each other and never crossed paths.

“Why were you so busy at work? I thought you’d won the case.” Sansa asked suddenly. They’ve been on the road for a while now. They’re close to Birmingham and getting on M6 at this point.

“We did won, but winning the case wasn’t the end of it. Doesn’t bloody help the real boss is off being a humanitarian.” She watches as he runs his hands through those dark curls she’d always admired. “I mean it’s great what she’s doing. She’s got a real talent for helping those in need and I think it’s good for someone too but I don’t get why my Aunt needed to leave the company in my hands for 8 out of the 12 months in the year. And we all know Rhae is no better be except she’s off vacationing on the premise of ‘checking on our assets.’’” He’s taken over well but she can tell he hates it. When his distant father’s will showed up in his mail box in the middle of university leaving a third of Targaryen Corporations to him and the other parts to his Aunt and his half-sister, Jon’s entire life changed.

“She wore one of my dresses at an event she was honored at for her humanitarian work.” Sansa had to admit she freaked out a bit when she opened the pages to see her creation all over on one of the most powerful women in the world. Sure it was just Jon’s Aunt, but that meant hundreds of thousands of people were seeing her creation!

“I know, I told her to look into your label when she said she wanted something fresh. For someone I didn’t know until I was 21 she really values the opinions of the nephew that’s only a few years younger than her.  I swear half of her face time calls aren’t for work but for personal.” Well most of them was his Aunt desperately trying to get him to fall in love.

Sansa knows she should have paid attention more to what he was saying but as soon he mentioned he’d been the one to tell her she froze. Jon, aka her childhood crush who used to help her brother rescue her from the tower of the castle- so her family lived on the same grounds they had for centuries and had a castle a town was built around it’s fine- to save her from the dragons, had told her he mentioned her label.

“Wait, go back you told your Aunt about the Red Rose?” He nodded at that she just looked at him in shock the whole time.

“She knows Robb and Marg, they came over for dinner when in town once when Dany was going on a rant about fixing the company in the rare times she’s been here. So she knew about the brand, that it was Robb’s sister and Margaery that did it. She didn’t want anything to flashy so I showed her how to tell if you did it.”

“Wait you can tell if a dress is mine or Marg’s?” Sansa was the definition of shock at this point her eyes never leaving him.

“Yeah, Marg’s are always more romantic and busy. Yours have specifics usually, sure there are some that are flowing and fairytalesque but it just kinda screams Sansa to me.”

“I didn’t even know you looked at our designs.” She admitted shyly.

“Of course I do, Sansa.”

Sansa: marg

Sansa: margaery.

Sansa: mrs. stark

Sansa: MARG PLS  PAY ATTENTION TO ME.

Margaery: yes my darling? road trip with the king of making brooding look attractive going well?

Margaery: ps. robb says you have terrible timing.

Sansa:  he told me he can tell which one of us designs things.

Sansa: help that thing i admitted to your drunk once three years ago is coming back.

Margaery: you could do worse, sans.

Margaery: honestly i should hack into your spotify account and make kiss the girl play over the speakers.

Sansa: this isn’t funny.

Margaery: of course not it’s very serious and i am 100% behind you two falling in love on a roadtrip it’s cute.

Sansa: MARG HELP ME

Margaery: if you got it flaunt it, darling. get your prince.

Sansa: you’re honestly the worst.

“For what it’s worth I think you’re doing the best you can with the cards you’ve been dealt.” Sansa says it carefully from behind the wheel, they’d switched drivers after Birmingham. She knows he didn’t want to use his degree the way he has to. Sure they weren’t close but she still remembers the dinner Jon announced. Like he always had since him and Robb became friends in kindergarten, Jon was having dinner with them while Lyanna was working a late shift at the hospital. She must have been thirteen or fourteen and falling “head over heels” for the son of her father business partner who was nothing but a prat, but she still remembers the excitement when he told them all he wanted to go to law school to help people. He’d looked so excited and happy at his decision, it was one thing she wished he could still do for his own well being.

“I had to Sans, there’s a billion dollar corporation on my shoulders.”

“You shouldn’t, it isn’t fair that you’re doing all the work while your aunt goes and does what she wants. Sure it is for a good cause but you want to help too. When I hear about it I just want to scream that it should be even. You deserve it to be even. I wish you could follow your dreams.”

It’s his turn to stare at her in shock. He didn’t even know she knew he wanted that. Sure she’d always been there but he distinctly remembered that the end of his high school career was when Jofferey came into the picture. “That’s not how life works, I had to suck it up.”  He was the only option, sure he had a half brother but Jon was starting to figure out that Egg had been left out of the will for a reason. He was really the only responsible one to handle it.

“Sure you did but I still wish you could have followed your dreams.”

“I wish I could too.” She places her hand over his in response.

robb: enjoying time being chauffeured by the princess?

jon: she said to let you know you’re a dick.

robb: i’m crushed.

jon: you’ll surivive.

robb: wait how did sansa know?

jon: it pulled up on the car you idiot my phone’s connected to it.

robb: oh shit

robb: in my defense it could have been worse.

jon: digging yourself deeper. 

 

“Do you think it’s odd we never hang out?” It’s Jon this time who speaks up as they fill up the tank of the car at a petrol station just outside of Preston. She’s leaning against the car next to him holding her coat close to her.

“A bit, honestly I just thought you didn’t want to hang out with your best friend’s little sister.” He looks at her a bit in shock this time. It’s the way he’s looking at her that makes her cheeks heat up. He only tears his eyes away so he can return the pump to it’s holder. Before she can move to get in the car he stops her, his hands lightly taking hold of her arms. He’s looking at her so strong yet delicately at the same time, Sansa isn’t sure what to think but she lets her hands move up to wrap around him.

“I don’t think I’ve viewed you as my best friend’s little sister in years. Maybe since before Rickon was born. You are and have been Sansa, an incredibly intelligent and beautiful young woman, for a long time. Not Sansa, Robb’s little sister who made us play princess and who ironically you lived in a castle.”

“We don’t live in the castle we live next to the castle.” She corrected however her smile on her face told him she wasn’t meaning it too seriously. “You aren’t just Jon, my brother’s best friend to me, either Jon.”

“I guess that means we owe each other a night out at the pub then.”

A smile grew across Sansa’s face as they finally let go of each other to get back in the car.  “I guess we do.”

“Come on princess, your carriage awaits.”

OPERATION RED: Arya, Margaery, Gendry, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Theon, Brienne, Meera,

Margaery sent an image

Margaery: SANSA AIN’T SLICK!!

Rickon: all i see is the welcome to scotland sign

Arya: you idiot don’t you see jon’s hand on her knee.

Theon: snow’s gonna get some.

Rickon: oh, ew.

Arya: marg’s been screaming about it for the past ten minutes.

Meera: she really has it’s getting a bit ridiculous

Brienne and Arya like Meera’s message

Margaery: rude.

Robb: i’m still not sure about this.

Bran: why not they’ve obviously wanted to be together since they were younger.

Theon, Gendry, Arya, and Margaery liked Bran’s message

Gendry: marg how would you know you met sansa at fashion school in london?

Margaery: a best friend’s intuition love.

Theon: that means sansa totally spilled when she was wasted

Margaery: my lips are sealed.

Robb: but they barely even speak to each other. jon was nervous about being in the same car as her for 7 hours.

Theon: probably because he was worried he’d jump her bones and be late and have to face the wrath of catelyn stark

Rickon: ew that’s our sister.

Robb emphasized Rickon’s message.

Robb liked Rickon’s message.

Robb: bran you traitor.

Bran: just because i could see it coming doesn’t mean i’m a traitor.

Brienne: wait how do we know they aren’t playing us.

Margaery: watch sansa’s snapchat story.

Gendry: wait but what do we do if this works? do we pretend we didn’t conspire to get them together by having his friend sam hack both their computers to boost airline prices?

Arya: yes.

Margaery: yeah.

Theon: obviously.

Robb: wait you brought sam into this?! i thought sans was just being frugal for once in her life.

Margaery: no darling, sam hacked into their computers to make the prices outrageous so they’d both agree.

Rickon: wait but are arya and gendry actually getting married this weekend.

Arya: no.

Gendry: yes.

Arya: dumbass we’re already married.

Gendry: yeah but your parents don’t know that.

Arya: rickon yes.

Rickon: you adults are all confusing i hope I’m less stupid when I’m your age.

“Arya texted me to let me know tonight we’re all going out in Edinburgh tonight even if they have to drag us there.” They’re only thirty minutes from home at this point at this point all Sansa can think about is the food they’re going to be greeted by and the hugs. She’s leaning against the console, they’ve been joking and talking about the absolutely ridiculous things they’ve both experienced in the last year in their various work places, with friends, and just in general. His hand hasn’t moved from her knee but a few times since Preston. The Killer’s When You Were Young is echoing through the car and she has memories of her siblings and their friends trying to beat each other on Guitar Hero.

“Maybe I just want a nap.” He whines a bit even if she can tell it’s a joke.

“It’s Arya she probably has rope ready to tie us up if needed.” A laugh escapes both of their mouths. She’s beginning to think she’s delirious at this point but she knows that isn’t true.

“You’re right, we’re screwed they’re going to take us out and we’ll be napping on each other’s shoulders.” She tells herself to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at that.

“Mm, sounds ideal, if the noise will let us.”

They’re down the street from the house when he pulls over on the side of the road. They’re close enough she can see the sprawling green behind the castle and house that lead to the water

“Sansa?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this and I don’t think I’ll get you alone to be able to until we leave.” With that he places both hands on the sides of her face before gently pressing his lips to her. She doesn’t waste time responding.

 

OPERATION RED: Arya, Margaery, Gendry, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Theon, Brienne, Meera, Shireen,

Margaery: WE’RE POPPIN CHAMPANGE TONIGHT BITCHES!!!!!

Margaery: well all of us but rickon.

Brienne: context: jaime just sent me a text that a car he had a call about and thought was just two teens making out on the side of the road was actually a car that held Sansa and Jon making out in.

Rickon: EW! also rude

Robb emphasized Rickon’s message.

Gendry: okay but how are we supposed to keep a straight face about this when they walk in? they just pulled up catelyn practically sprinted out of the kitchen.

Theon: why are you in the kitchen

Arya: he ‘helps’ mom and gets to snack on dinner before us all.

Robb: gendry you’re a goddamn genious.

Bran: have you really never thought of that.

Arya: just because you’re the smart one doesn’t mean you need to rub it in brandon.

Margaery: WHY AREN’T YOU ALL CELEBRATING TO THE MORE IMPORTANT THING!!

Robb: because my best friend and my sister getting caught by a cop making out is not something i wanted to happen…ever

Rickon: because it’d be rude to celebrate in front of her.

Arya: oh my god you can totally tell look at his hair. if that isn’t ‘sansa snapped my fucking hair tie when making out with me.’ hair idk what is

Gendry: that’s so specific.

Meera: like really oddly specific.

Arya: these are two people i know very well.

 

Margaery does pop five bottles of champagne, one of which Sansa and Jon drink almost the entire contents of together. Another is for Arya and Gendry which they do make quite a mess with, but they aren’t complaining their joint “getting hitched” night. Of course everyone knows they already did besides their parents. It’s on their third bar of the night that the absolutely exhausted and drunk Jon and Sansa finally give any indication of their kiss. They’re squeezed in a booth with everyone and to make room Jon just pulls Sansa onto his lap where she exhaustedly cuddles against him. Margaery woos excitedly from where she is on her husband’s lap, who looks rather uncomfortable at the pda from the two. Arya who is showing a surprising amount of PDA as well orders them all shots and grins a bit devilishly at the same time as Theon starts making an innuendo that gets him pushed out of the booth.

“You have a lot of Dragons who are keeping us from sleping to slay right now mister.” Sansa murmurs into his ear.

“I’ll get right on that my princess, but they do breathe fire.”


End file.
